Y Beren la llamó
by Noldolante
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando se mezclan historias y personajes en tiempo y espacio.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la intangible e inmortal obra del profesor Tolkien. Otros personajes menos afortunados le pertenecen a la mente desaforada de otras personas. Cual queja acerca de la distorsión de dichos personajes es completamente responsabilidad de su construcción como tal.

* * *

…_Y Beren la llamó, gritando Tinúviel; y los bosques le devolvieron el eco de su nombre…1_

Pero Lúthien no se detuvo, corrió rápidamente fuera del alcance de Beren. Él trató de seguirle el paso pero estaba cansado y sentía como pesadas cadenas en sus miembros. Con la esperanza casi perdida, encontró un claro en el bosque. La luz resplandeciente y la vegetación nueva solo podrían significar que Lúthien estaba ahí.

Se acercó cautelosamente, para que ella no se echara a correr nuevamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que Tinúviel no estaba sola, estaba abrazada de un elfo que parecía más confundido que a gusto en los brazos de la hija de Melian.

-¡Señor! –Gritó el elfo con claras señales de estar avergonzado –esto no es lo que parece. Debe ser un malentendido.

-¿Qué clase de malentendido? ¿Acaso no estáis a gusto en los brazos de Tinúviel?

Legolas se zafó del fuerte abrazo de Lúthien con su agilidad élfica, y para ponerse a salvo trepó a un árbol. Ella no pudo seguirle pero intentó alcanzarle dando brinquitos con los brazos arriba.

-Le explicaré señor. No me gustaría que por mi culpa toda vuestra historia quedara en la nada. –Hoja Verde se sentó en la rama del roble –Yo no estoy interesado en esta criatura. Ella no es Lúthien Por mucho que clame ser hija de una elfa y padre ainur. Trató de convencerme que se llama Lúthien Anarion y que esto significa el amanecer la esperanza. Le corregí y le dije que Anarion es el hijo de un rey que todavía no ha nacido, y que hay ya una elfa, hija de Thingol y Melian que vive por aquí cerca.

Legolas tuvo que interrumpir su explicación cuando la muchacha que lo abrazaba encontró un palo y trataba de golpear al elfo para que bajara de la rama cual si se tratara de una piñata.

Beren no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Trató de ayudar al elfo para desenmarañar la identidad de esta criatura tan rara. Corrió hacia ella para capturarla, pero Lúthien al ver a Beren cerca se escapó del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle un beso al elfo sobre el roble.

Greenleaf entonces pudo bajar otra vez a tierra firme, sobre todo para agradecer la oportuna intervención del hijo de Barahir.

-Ha sido de gran ayuda –Legolas le extendió la mano al estilo de los humanos, esperando que esta muestra de familiaridad con los hombres, lograra amainar un poco la mala voluntad que se había ganado gracias al incidente anterior – Mi nombre es Legolas Hoja Verde, soy el hijo de Thranduil de Mirkwood y guardia de las fronteras del reino de mi padre.

Antes de que Beren se presentara también Legolas añadió.

-Sé que su nombre es Beren, hijo de Barahir. También sé que busca a Lúthien Tinúviel que camina por este bosque.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? –Por el asombro, el humano perdió la distancia de las formalidades aprendidas entre elfos y humanos -¿Eres uno de esos elfos que pueden ver le futuro?

-No, solamente soy un elfo de los bosques que se place alegremente a la sombra de los árboles –Pero la alegría ya no era parte de la mirada de Legolas –Bueno, solía serlo. De un tiempo a esta parte me han sucedido cosas extrañas, tanto que usted no me creería.

-Estoy dispuesto a escucharte –Beren caminó a lado del elfo por entre los árboles, para alejarse de ese lugar.

Hoja verde comenzó el relato de todas las peripecias que atravesó solamente por ser parte de la Comunidad de Anillo. Fue así como Erchamion supo que este elfo provenía del futuro, y que varias veces fue envuelto en las historias más disparatadas jamás contadas.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? –Preguntó Beren todavía asombrado por estas historias.

-Lo que recuerdo es que tenía que marcharme de mi hogar en Ithilien porque una tal Celeviel insistía en que yo tenía un hijo con ella llamado Itanar. Me buscaba por todas partes, hasta que inventó un encuentro casual entre ambos, del que dice ha tenido un hijo mío. Aburrido de que me endilguen otra criatura decidí marcharme, pero por algún poder maligno he terminado en el bosque de Doriath y con una falsa Lúthien que me persigue.

-La Lúthien que sentía lujuria por ti no era aquella criatura sublime que vi cantar –Afirmó Beren aliviado –Por un momento sentí una gran angustia, aunque mi corazón lo supo todo el tiempo. Te compadezco elfo, es una pesada e inmerecida carga la que llevas a cuestas.

-No se preocupe usted –Legolas sonrió levemente –los Valar me protegen.

Justo en ese instante, casi imperceptible un lazo pasó delante de ellos. Hoja Verde saltó para poner a salvo a Beren. Arrebujados entre los arbustos pudieron observar que la falsa Lúthien estaba atrapada por un extremo de la cuerda. Al otro, Daeron el bardo halaba la soga.

Ella fue atrapada justo en el momento en que acechaba a Greenleaf

-Nadie va a hacer daño a Lúthien –Decía movido por los celos –Ni siquiera tú, impostora.

* * *

_1. J.R.R. Tolkien, El Silmarillion, capítulo diecinueve "De Beren y Lúthien", página 194._


End file.
